Secrets
by kattjevel
Summary: That night changed so many lives. The World was free of the Dark Lord. For a while, at least. Harry Potter was orphaned. And I? I was blessed with a daughter. This is her story. The story of Aurora and her life. It's about her finding out those secrets I should have told her. And about her living her life. In the center of everything.


A/N: This is my first (serious) attempt at a multi-chapter fanfic.  
Sorry for any spelling errors or stuff like that!

Thank you for reading! :)

I do not own anything, the whole wizarding world belongs to the lovely JK Rowling. Unfortunately. ;D

.:. Prologue .:.

_This place looks like a war-zone_. I almost had to laugh at myself when that thought passed through my brain. Because it was, in fact, a war-zone. A small war, perhaps, but a war nonetheless.

James and Lily Potter had been murdered here tonight. I shuddered at the thought of walking in and seeing their dead bodies. After all, they had been my friends. I had loved them. I did love them.  
I took a deep breath and walked in only to hear cries of a baby. _What?_ I thought to myself. He was supposed to be done by now. I was even a few minutes late for picking up the bodies. I hurried into the room and the sight was horrible.

James was lying in the door opening to the baby's room. Lily was lying next to the cradle. In the bed was a boy, a terrified boy crying. A few tears rolled down my cheeks when I looked around the room. And then I realized.

Lily was pregnant. How could even He do something like this? This was horrible. I walked up to Lily as she lay there, motionless, staring into space with empty eyes. I put my hand on her stomach. Even more tears rolled down my face when I thought of the good times we had had together. She had been one of my best friends.

And suddenly, the baby moved. At first, I thought I was imagining it. But then it moved again and in a moment of panic, I grabbed the wand and I was ready to cast an Avada Kedavra spell to her stomach. I could not do it. But I couldn't let the baby die in there, either. How long had it been since they died? I knew that babies could make it for twenty minutes after the mother had died. There was no time to get them to a healer. And they would ask a lot of questions if I showed up with a dead woman, asking them to deliver her child.

I had to do it myself.

I sliced the skin open with my wand and without thinking or even looking, I just threw my hands in there. I found something loose and I pulled it out.

Beneath the sticky red mess and all the blood, something was moving. I tore the mess off.

It was a baby girl. And she was alive.

I hurried to take off Lily's ripped shirt. I felt very bad doing it, but I guess I had to. I healed the open wound and then I held the baby girl up to her mother's chest so that she could suck some milk out. Just when she had stopped sucking, I heard the roar of a motor cycle outside. _F*ck, I won't have time to bring the bodies_. I swore to myself as I carefully wrapped my invisibility cloak around myself and the baby and prayed to the Gods that it was not Mad-Eye Moody coming in.

It wasn't. It was that gigantic man, Hagrid. He cried when he stood there, watching the bodies and that made me cry even more. He went across the room to grab the little boy in the cradle, and without a word he left the house.

And there I stood, alone with a baby girl who was not even mine.

.:. Chapter One .:.  
(Aurora's POV)

The great hall was amazing. The ceiling was enchanted and I could see the dark clouds on a dark blue background. Scarlett and I were sitting on two chairs next to the teachers' table, waiting for the first year students to arrive. Obviously, we were getting sorted at the same time as them. I was so nervous that I was shaking.

The students were eyeing us curiously. Most of all I wanted to disappear through the floor. I hated being the center of attention. My sister seemed to notice that I was feeling anxious, because she grabbed my hand and smiled at me, encouragingly. I relaxed a little.

Finally, the first year students arrived. They all looked tiny as they entered the hall with a professor in the front. I swallowed nervously and I wondered how long it would be before we were sorted.

Professor Dumbledore, the head master, stood up. Immediately the whole room went quiet. Everyone was looking at him. He smiled at his students before beginning to talk.  
"Hello, and welcome back, students! I suggest we start with the sorting right away. If you would, Minerva?" he smiled at the professor who had been leading the first year students as she placed an old hat on a stool, visible to everyone in the room. I had trouble breathing.

"Well, since we have two transfer students here this year, I think we should have them sorted first", she said, reading from her parchment piece. "Deschamps, Aurora!" she called. I rose from the chair, so nervous I couldn't really breathe, and walked up to her. I sat down on the stool as she gestured, and she put the hat on top of my head.  
"Oh! This is very intriguing", a voice in my head said. I realized it was the hat. "You don't know who you are… And I didn't know you existed until right now! I think no one did. You show the same qualities as your parents, bravery and wits. I never did know which house to put them in. But I think you should be a Gryffindor!" the last word echoed through the hall and I stood up, my head spinning, and walked towards the table that applauded the loudest. I sat down next to a redheaded girl who introduced herself as Ginny, but I didn't pay that much attention as I was anxious to see which house my sister would be sorted into. Gryffindor, I hoped.

But the hat had other plans. "Slytherin!" it yelled, almost before she had put the hat on. She went to sit by the table with the green and silver emblem, and I couldn't help but to feel my eyes tear up. I didn't listen to the first year students being sorted, all I could think about was how I was going to survive this without my sister.

When the food showed up, I had managed to get my tears under control and I turned to face my fellow Gryffindors. They looked at me with sympathetic eyes and friendly smiles. I smiled, too, and introduced myself.  
"Hi. I'm Aurora. I'm sorry I was so rude before, I just really wanted my sister to be in the same house as me", I told them.  
"We totally understand", the redhaired girl said. "Well, once again, I'm Ginny. This is my brother Ronald and his friends Harry and Hermione."  
I smiled at them in the order they were introduced to me, and I realized that Harry was Harry Potter. I didn't comment though, I knew it had to be hard for him to stand all those looks and whispers when he met new people.

"How old are you? Which year are you starting?" the girl named Hermione asked.  
"I'm fourteen. I'm starting my fourth year. My sister is starting her fifth."  
"Then you're as old as me!" Ginny beamed. I smiled back at her, I really liked her.  
"We are one year older", Hermione said, including herself, Harry and Ron. I smiled at her too, and helped myself to some Victoria sponge cake.  
"Where are you from?" It was the first time that Harry had talked, and I looked at him closely. There was something familiar about him but I couldn't figure out what.  
"I am from England, actually. But my parent's died the same day I was born, and I was taken care of by a muggle couple who moved to Paris when I was three. My sister is adopted, too." I answered him, and put another piece of the cake in my mouth.  
"I'm sorry. My parents died too, when I was one."  
"Yeah… I know." I said, not wanting to sound too fan-girly. "I read about that. I'm sorry."  
He just grinned at me and we started talking about something else.

Before I knew it, it was time to go to bed and I followed Ginny up to our dorm. It was beautiful, with red velvet curtains and huge beds. My bed was next to Ginny's and I collapsed on it with my clothes on. Before I knew it, I was asleep. It had been a long day.

When I woke up the next day, I was still tired. I pulled my robes on and went to brush my teeth. Ginny was in the bathroom, applying mascara to her eyelashes.  
"Good morning!" she said, smiling. I mumbled something and smiled back before starting to brush my teeth. Suddenly I remembered something the hat had said last night about my parents. The hat knew who my parents were! I choked on the toothpaste in shock.

Ginny shot me a weird look before asking if I was okay. I nodded and kept on brushing my teeth, trying to remember exactly what the hat had said.

"Hey… Ginny?" I said, cautiously. I didn't really know what I was going to say.  
"Yeah?" she said, leaning in against the mirror to see if there were any lumps in the mascara.  
"Is there any chance I get to talk to that hat again?"  
Ginny turned to me, looking kind of sad.  
"Do you want to change houses? Because I don't think you can. It's in the school rules."  
"No! I don't want to change houses!" I said quickly and smiled as Ginny lit up. "It's just… The hat said something about my parents and I really want to know who they were."  
Ginny looked at me with shock in her eyes.  
"You don't know who your parents were? I'm sure Dumbledore will let you use the hat if you ask him."

I turned to face the mirror. Ginny looked at my face in the mirror and smiled at me. I smiled back, deciding that I had to go see this Headmaster tonight.  
Then I turned to look at my own face. I looked terrible. I sighed as I went to get my makeup bag from my trunk. I was still thinking about the possibility of getting to know who my parents had been while I was applying my makeup.

"I wonder what the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher is like", Ron said, mouth full of food.  
The breakfast was almost as delicious as the food last night had been, and I almost felt sick from overeating.  
"You will know soon", professor McGonagall said, handing him a piece of paper. "Don't be late for the first class, Weasley."  
Ron flushed. The professor handed out those papers to everyone at the table. I was the last one to get it. I looked at it when she handed it over.  
"Your first lesson is with me, ms Deschamps. Have you finished breakfast? I would like to have a word with you."  
Without a word I rose and followed her out of the room. I was nervous again, almost as nervous as I had been yesterday before the sorting. The professor opened a door and nodded to me to get inside.

"Now, I know you are supposed to have had the same education as we have, but I also know that no school or teacher plans exactly the same way. How far have you come in Transfiguration?"  
"Er… Before the holidays, we learned how to turn furniture into animals."  
Professor McGonagall's eyes displayed shock.  
"That is what the 17 year olds should learn!"  
"I was with the seventeen year olds at Beauxbatons. I have actually already done my NEWTs, both in Transfiguration and Potions. But I would love to be in this class anyway, just to get to know my classmates better." I flushed as I realized I should probably have mentioned this earlier.  
"Are you sure?" the professor asked.  
"Yes. I don't have to go every lesson though, am I?"  
"Of course not", professor McGonagall said and gave me one of her rare smiles.

Transfiguration ended, and so did double Divination (where professor Trelawney predicted my death, and the death of Harry Potter who was not even in that class). Now it was lunch time and we enjoyed the ham and cheese pie in the company of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ginny was babbling about some quidditch team, but I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to spot my sister at the Slytherin table, with no success. I sighed and finished my lunch in silence.

The afternoon went by without anything interesting happening and the nightfall came. I was sitting by the fire in the common room with Harry and Ron while Hermione was helping Ginny with her Charms homework. Harry was looking at me with a weird look in his eyes.  
"What's the matter?" I asked him.  
"Nothing", he said. "It's just… You look so familiar, somehow. Like I have met you before."  
"Yeah well I did sit with you at lunch. And at breakfast. And at dinner yesterday." I giggled as his ears turned red.  
"That's not what I meant!" he said with a smile.  
"I know. I recognize you too, but I guess it would be weird if I didn't. I mean, you are the chosen one after all!" I said with another giggle, resulting in Harry throwing his book at me. Everyone turned to look at us and we both laughed.

Soon it was once again time to go to sleep and while removing my makeup I turned to face Ginny. She was looking at me, in a kind of weird way.  
"What?" I said.  
"Nevermind."  
"No, say it. What is the matter?"  
"Well… I just… Look, this is going to sound creepy and weird, just so you know. But alright. I was just thinking about how beautiful you are." Ginny flushed a little. "Not that I'm a lesbian or anything! Just saying."  
I giggled.  
"No, you can't be a lesbian. Possibly a bisexual but with those looks you're giving Harry I don't really think I'd stand a chance!"  
"Oh, shut up will you!" She turned bright red at my comment which made me laugh even more.  
"Sorry, Ginny. You should tell him, though. He looks at you in the same way."  
Ginnys face lit up with a smile. "Really?"  
"Yeah." I made my way over to the bed. "Goodnight. And, Ginny?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks. For taking me under your wings, so to speak. It is very nice of you."  
"I'm not doing it to be nice, I like you, a lot. Just so you know. Sweet dreams."  
"You too", I answered before drifting off to sleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
